


Just A Moment More

by afteriwake



Series: In So Few Words [218]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Cold Weather, Comfort, Comforting Molly Hooper, Cuddling & Snuggling, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Sherlock Holmes/Molly Hooper, F/M, Gentle Kissing, Kissing, Late Night Conversations, Mary Lives, Mentioned Eurus Holmes, Mentioned Mary Morstan, Minor Mary Morstan/John Watson, Nervous Sherlock Holmes, POV Sherlock Holmes, Post-Episode: s04e03 The Final Problem, Sharing Body Heat, Sharing Clothes, Sherlock's Coat, Sitting Outside
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-11
Updated: 2019-01-11
Packaged: 2019-10-08 07:28:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17382284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afteriwake/pseuds/afteriwake
Summary: Sherlock and Molly have a conversation outside the evening Mary returns, alive.





	Just A Moment More

**Author's Note:**

  * For [theconsultingstrangevidder](https://archiveofourown.org/users/theconsultingstrangevidder/gifts).



> This fic was written for **theconsultingstrangevidder** , who asked for Sherlolly and gave me the prompt _“You’re trembling.”_

“You’re trembling.” A moment later he felt the familiar weight of the Belstaff around his shoulders, but he shrugged it right back off and put it back around Molly’s shoulders.

“It’s not cold,” he said as she huffed. “I’m nervous.”

“You? Nervous about what?” she asked, relaxing her irritated stance and leaning into him as he put an arm around her shoulders to pull her close.

“Mary,” he said. “How John and Rosie are coping with her return. What it means about things.”

“You mean us?”

“Yes,” he said, turning to kiss the top of her head. “She’ll gloat, of course. Said she knew it all along. But John...John was very hurt when we had all thought she was dead. He wasn’t happy when we first started dating, looking at all he had lost and I had gained, though he said otherwise. And I don’t know if what happened between them with...her...can ever be fixed. I know it was part of her plot to get closer to those who knew me, but...”

“But she chose to flirt with John and he flirted back,” she replied.

“Yes.” His grip became tighter. “And then there was what she did to you.”

Molly nodded, not responding but turning to hug him around his chest. Eurus had been posing as a nurse at Barts who would bring the bodies to the morgue that needed postmortems, chatting her up and becoming friends. Sherlock had always wondered if Eurus had been behind Molly’s bad day but Molly would never tell him. She might, later, but this was a part of their lives that right now was just too hard to talk about.

Mary’s death and the aftermath with Culverton had been another bit that was hard to talk about, but they had managed, slowly, just before it was revealed that Mary had faked her death with a slow-acting sedative, blood packs, and Mycroft’s help. He supposed he should be angry with his brother but truly, he was happy that she was alive. He had missed his friend greatly, and whatever happened with Mary and John, he was happy that she hadn’t died after all and was back in all their lives, and they were safe. Two less threats in his and his friend’s lives, so that was good. Mary would not have been able to come back otherwise.

He let his nose nestle in Molly’s hair and breathed her in. It was good that they had become stronger together, though neither of them had said the three words yet that his sister had wrenched out of them. They spent less time apart than together, aside from when they were at work. Every spare moment they could be together they were, and it was a comfort. And comfort was something he sorely needed right now.

She nudged him slightly and then pulled him down for a soft kiss. He kissed her reverentially, the way he had most times since the first time she let him, and her soft sigh warmed his heart more than his coat would have warmed his shoulders. “We should go back inside, see how they’re doing,” she said when she pulled away.

“Yeah,” he said. “But...maybe in a few moments?”

She nodded and then snuggled into him. A few more moments here, with just them and the silence of the London and the stars. It was just what he needed before life intruded again.


End file.
